Princess Among Friends
by Fenixyz
Summary: Corazones y Cascos, San Valentín, no importa el nombre, es el día en que los amigos se reúnen para celebrar su amistad. Sunset está lista para celebrarlo con sus nueva amigas de Crystal Prep, pero una llegada inesperada dará un toque más especial al día. -Continuidad a Sunset Among Shadows- (no verdadero shipping)


Nuevo día en Crystal Prep, es un dia singular, pues es el día del amor y la amistad, San Valentín. O al menos así lo llaman en este mundo, pues Sunset lo conoció primero con el nombre de Día de Corazones y Cascos. El nombre tiene sentido si recordamos que ella originalmente es un pony.

En cualquier caso, aunque los orígenes de ambos dias son bastante diferentes, la fecha, y la intensión siguen siendo la misma. Es un dia hecho para dar amor y amistad a tus seres queridos.

Y nada demuestra mejor el cariño, que el chocolate. Es por eso que Sunset ya tenía listo un gran pastel de chocolate en forma de corazon, perfectamente guardado en su nevera de su apartamento. Esa noche invitaría a sus amigas de la preparatoria para celebrar en amistad, así como lo solía hacer-...

... ... ...

Así como lo hubiera hecho en Equestria, si hubiera tenido, amigas...

En fin!

Sunset entra en su escuela y como es costumbre, cada estudiante dentro la recibe con saludos y sonrisas. Esta vez, acompañadas de felicitaciones por el día.

Llegada a su casillero, lo abre y se sorprende cuando ve caer un considerable número de papeles.

Una revisión más cercana, denota que son, cartas de amor?

Parpadea y ve algunas de reojo. En honor a la fecha parecía que algunos estudiantes dedicaron tiempo en ella.

El pensamiento la hizo sonrojar.

Sonata: Wow Sunsita! Te he visto recibir cartas pero esto es otro nivel!

Su amiga azulada había llegado y había visto la escena, tal hecho la hizo aumentar el sonrojo y trato de guardar las cartas en su mochila para ocultar la evidencia.

Sunset: Son las fechas, supongo... Cartas de fans.

Sonata: Fans?! Vamos Sunsita eres casi la chica más codiciada de toda la escuela. Hasta me das envidia. Tener tanta gente que te adore.

Sunset: No es, para tanto...

A Sunset nunca le agradó la idea de ser tan popular.

...

No cuenta su época malvada en Canterlot, eso fue distinto. Ahora el ser tan popular la ponía nerviosa.

Sonata: Je je je Sunsita se puso roja. Oww que suerte tienes de ser tan bonita inteligente y sexy. Seguro recibirás montones de chocolates por san Valentín.

Sunset: No creo. Se supone que las chicas entregan a los chicos.

Sonata: Bah eso es tiempos viejos. Ahora ya todo esta patas para arriba. Y sinceramente me encanta así, es divertido.

Sunset: Si tú lo dices. Pero el chocolate me recuerda, daré una pequeña fiesta en casa. Invitare a las chicas para ver una película y comer pastel.

Sonata: Pastel! Puedo ir?!

Pregunta con ojitos brillantes y tiernos.

Sunset: Je je claro Sonata. Es para celebrar la amistad. Y tú eres mi amiga.

Sonata: Awwww Sunsita te quiero!

Exclama jubilosa y da un fuerte abrazo a la chica equestre. Esta le responde el abrazo y al acabarse este, se separan yendo la sirena por su lado.

Sunset termina con su casillero y camina hacia su salón.

Una vez en frente ve a su mejor amiga, Twilight, de pie junto a la puerta, con la cabeza gacha y una mirada algo perdida.

Sunset: Hola Twilight. Buenos días.

Twilight: Su-Sunset! ... Bue... Buenos días...

Sunset: Estás bien? Pareces nerviosa.

Twilight: Si, estoy bien solo... Te esperaba.

Sunset: A mi? Um, pero, no tenemos clase juntas a esta hora.

Twiligjt: Lo-Lo se, es que... Quería... Bueno...

Sunset: Twi que tienes?

La científica no puede dignarse a hablar, por lo que en su lugar solo saca algo de su mochila. Queda de espaldas a Sunset sujetando algo en sus manos.

La ex equina parece preocuparse, está por tomar a su amiga del hombro, más se detiene y sorprende cuando Twilight se gira de pronto y le extiende una pequeña caja en forma de corazón con un moño.

Twilight: Fe-...! Feliz día de Dan Valentín! Y-Yo, hice esto para ti.

Aun sorprendida, la oji esmeralda observa la caja. Papel de lustre morado con un moño rojo.

Sunset: Esto...

Twilight: Un, chocolate de San Valentín. ... Creí que... Es que, eres mi mejor amiga y... Yo... Quería, agradecerte...

No se atreve a levantar la mirada, pero sus mejillas se sonrojan mucho mientras habla, y su mirada se vuelve melancólica.

Sunset sigue sorprendida, pero tomando la pequeña caja sonríe. Finalmente la oji amatista levanta la mirada encontrando una sonrisa.

Sunset: Gracias Twi. Nora necesario que te molestaras.

Twilight: Pero quería hacerlo. Tú has hecho tanto por mi que...

Sunset: Tú también me has ayudado mucho.

Twilight: Aún así, quise hacerlo... Aunque... No se si me salió bien jamás... Había cocinado algo antes...

Su vergüenza la hace morderse el labio y volver a desviar la mirada. Sunset solo puede mirarla con cariño y abrazarla con fuerza. Eso la sorprende.

Sunset: Gracias Twi. Te quiero.

Twilight: ... Yo también te quiero Sunset.

Se abrazan mutuamente. Al separarse Sunset da un pequeño toque a la nariz de la científica con su dedo. Eso la hace reír.

Sunset: Gracias por el chocolate. Yo también tengo uno, iremos todas esta noche a mi casa para celebrar el Valentín. Y comer un gran pastel que tengo guardado. Irás verdad?

Twilight: Por supuesto. Ahi estaré.

Se sonríen. Sunset se dispone a poner el chocolate en su mochila, un beso sorpresa a su mejilla de parte de Twilight la detiene, pero para cuando alza la vista solo puede verla correr por el pasillo hasta perderse tras una esquina.

?: Jum, esa Sparkle siempre queriéndoseme adelantar.

La nueva voz hace a la pelifuego voltear, ve a Sunny Flare un par de metros atrás.

Sunset: Sunny.

Sunny: Buenos días Sunset, querida. Feliz San Valentín.

Sunset: Feliz día para ti también. Que te trae por aquí?

Sunny: Tengo algo especial para ti querida.

Trae tras su espalda algo escondido, cuando lo muestra, Sunset ve una caja de chocolates pequeños, variados en colores y formas.

Sunset: Uh?

Sunny: Compré esto para ti. Por san Valentín.

Sunset: Ow Sunny. No debiste gastar dinero en mí.

Sunny: Oh tonterías. Tu amistad vale para mi mucho más que una caja de cacao y azúcar.

Sunset: Owww Sunny, eso es dulce.

Sunny: No tanto como tú.

Entrega la caja y Sunset la recibe.

Sunset: Vaya. Esto hace ver mal mi pastel.

Sunny: Pastel?

Sunset: Hare una pequeña fiesta de San Valentín esta noche. Estas invitada claro. Tengo preparado un pastel de chocolate. Pero viendo esto... Siento que estoy dando algo muy simple.

Sunny: Oh querida, tonterías. Tú das mucho más que pasteles y chocolates cada día. Que no daría alguien por tener tu amistad? No hay mayor regalo que ese.

Acaricia la mejilla de la ex equina y seguidamente deja un beso en la misma.

Sunny: Nos veremos esta noche, hasta entonces.

Un guiño y con sus dedos envía otro beso despidiéndose de la pelifuego.

Sunset no puede más que sonreír. La campana de inicio a clase la saca de sus pensamientos. Guarda tanto el chocolate de Twi como los de Sunny, y entra a su salón.

* * *

Poco más tarde esa mañana, y luego de acabada la primera hora de clase. Sunset encuentra a Indigo Zap y Lemon Zest, platicando en el pasillo.

Sunset: Indigo! Lemon!

Ambas voltean encontrándose con su compañera de otra dimensión.

Lemon: Sun-Shim!

Indigo: Hey Sunset! Qué hay de nuevo?

Sunset: las buscaba, feliz san Valentín.

Lemon: hey gracias! Para ti igual je je.

Indigo: has recibido mucho "amor" hoy Sunset?

La sonrisa algo divertida y algo apenada de la peli fuego se nota al recordar aquellas cartas en su casillero, y los regalos recibidos de sus otras amigas.

Sunset: algo… supongo.

Lemon: je je Sun-Shim es súper popular en la escuela!

Sunset no evita sonrojarse, y antes de darse cuenta su cuello es atrapado por el brazo de su amiga de gogles.

Indigo: si, todo el mundo quiere un poco de Sunset. Pero muy mal por todos porque esta alien tan bonita nos pertenece a nosotras 5!

Lemon: AMEN!

El brazo de la peliverde le envuelve la cintura mientras la peli multi azul aprieta el agarre a su cuello. No puede evitarse reír ante el "cariño" que ambas le dan.

Sunset: en fin, yo, quería invitarlas esta noche, haré una fiesta, bueno una reunión en mi departamento para celebrar san Valentín.

Indigo: ooooooh~ san Valentín con nosotras? el resto también irá? Piensas armar una noche candente entre todas Suns?

Sunset: no empieces con eso Indigo.

Lemon: yo no diría que no.

Sunset: es una fiesta de amistad. Corazones y Cas- que diga, San Valentín es día del amor y la amistad. Son mis amigas así que, quiero pasar el día con todas.

Indigo: owwwwww no es linda?

Frota el cabello de fuego cual hermana mayor a la más pequeña.

Sunset: bueno, irán?

Indigo: qué pregunta! Claro que iremos!

Lemon: llevaré mis CDs de música. Celebraremos con rock toda la noche!

Sunset: mi departamento no deja hacer ruido después de las 9.

Lemon: usaremos audífonos!

Como buscando enfatizar su punto se coloca los suyos. Sunset ríe de nuevo.

* * *

Más tarde y tras llegar a su salón, aprovechando los minutos antes de empezar la siguiente clase, Sunset toma su teléfono y hace una llamada.

… un par de tonos de espera y escucha la voz que quería.

 _Teléfono: hola?_

Sunset: Flash! Cómo está mi chico?

* * *

Al otro lado de la línea, Flash, en uno de los pasillos de Canterlot, oye la voz de su amiga peli fuego en el teléfono y sonríe

Flash: ah Sunset! Buenos días!

 _Sunset: Feliz San valentin!_

La frase le hace saltar su corazón, no sabe porque.

Flash: je je feliz san Valentín, para ti también. Pasa algo?

* * *

Sunset: no, solo quería avisarte, daré una pequeña fiesta en mi departamento esta tarde. Invité a todas para ir y celebrar. Ya sabes, día de la amistad y eso.

 _Flash: je je lo entiendo. Suena divertido._

* * *

Mientras sigue hablando con la peli fuego camina por el pasillo rumbo a su casillero.

 _Sunset: si, y bueno, quería invitarte también. Eres mi mejor amigo en Canterlot después de todo._

Flash: je, el mejor…

 _Sunset: vendrás?_

Flash: claro! Digo, si, suena genial. Solo deberé pasar por casa primero, pero estaré ahí.

 _Sunset: genial!_

* * *

Sunset: nos veremos esta tarde entonces. No llegues tarde o me enfadaré.

 _Flash: je je no lo haré._

Sunset: nos vemos entonces, te quiero Flashie!

Lanza un sonido de beso al teléfono y ríe al imaginar el rostro de su amigo al otro lado. Era divertido hacerlo apenarse.

* * *

Al otro lado y tras terminar la llamada, Flash tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para eliminar su sonrojo. Ríe para sí mismo, Sunset sabía como molestarlo. Pero, en parte era la razón por la que la quería.

Llegado a su casillero, intercambia algunos libros para la siguiente clase, está a punto de cerrar, cuando oye un sonido, que ha aprendido a reconocer…

Moviendo un poco sus cosas, ve casi oculto en el fondo, un libro muy singular, que está brillando…

* * *

Llegada la hora del almuerzo, nuestra nativa de Equestria favorita pasa a sentarse en una mesa de la cafetería, tomando su almuerzo acostumbrado, una ensalada cacera, con uno que otro toque para cambiar el sabor día a día. Es mientras come que espera un poco, y ve llegar, como ya es costumbre, a sus primeras amigas que hizo aquí en Crystal.

Sonata: Sunsita!

Twilight: hola Sunset. Qué tal tu mañana?

Termina el bocado en su boca y lo traga para responder.

Sunset: hey Sonata, Twi. Bastante bien, es un día agradable.

Sonata: lo se! Han notado como están todos en la escuela?

Con una sonrisa, tanto Sunset como Twilight voltean un poco para ver alrededor.

Los estudiantes caminan y hablan sonrientes, animados. Hay pláticas agradables y un par de risas. Incluso se ven intercambios de regalos, presumiblemente por el día festivo.

Sonata: se siente el amor y la amistad~

Abraza a la científica que está a su lado a modo de sumergirse en el cariño del lugar.

Sunset: la escuela ha cambiado bastante no?

Twilight: me atrevería a decir, que tú la cambiaste Sunset.

Con un pequeño bocado en su boca, parpadea y mira a su amiga pelimorada.

Sunset: yo?

Twilight: desde que llegaste la escuela es diferente. El año pasado, a nadie parecía importarle san Valentín, ni ninguna celebración de hecho.

Sonata: se que no llevo mucho aquí, pero antes la escuela era tan aburriiiiiiiiiiiiiida... parecía que todos eran robots haciendo, bip bup bop, estudiar estudiar, bop bip, no presento expresión en mi rostro de robot, bip bop.

Ambas quedan algo confusas, pero no pueden evitar reír por las ocurrencias de su amiga.

Twilight: y luego tú llegaste, y ahora, no es solo hoy, desde hace mucho, la escuela se siente diferente.

Sonata: todos están más alegres! Hasta me gusta venir a la escuela ahora!

Con una animada sonrisa empieza gustosa con su almuerzo.

Sunset: creo que es solo coincidencia.

Twilight: las coincidencias no existen, aunque no puedo explicar cómo, pero fue tu llegada aquí lo que cambio todo en la escuela, Sunset. Gracias.

Le da una sonrisa sincera, que la ex equina no sabe cómo responder, el almuerzo sigue. Y cuando la cantante termina su flan de postre exclama.

Sonata: deberían dar doble ración de postre, este poquito de flan no es suficiente.

Habla mientras gira el pote y saca su lengua intentando obtener los últimos restos.

Twilight: el postre lleva la proporción correcta acorde a las fracciones de alimentos. No es bueno comer demasiado dulce.

Sonata: si tampoco es bueno levantarse temprano y la escuela nos obliga a hacerlo.

Twilight: te… eso… ah… ou…

Sunset ríe un poco y viendo el deseo de su amiga sirena por comer más azúcar, tiene una idea.

Sunset: si quieren, podemos comer esto.

Dos pares de ojos miran el objeto que la peli fuego sostiene en sus manos. Es el chocolate que Twilight le había dado. Reconocer aquello causa un sonrojo en la científica.

Twilight: Sunset, tú…

Sunset: pensé en comerlo luego del almuerzo. Podemos compartirlo.

Sonata: wiiiiii! Sunsita eres súper te quiero!

Los ojos verdes miran a su amiga de lentes un momento.

Sunset: está bien verdad?

Twiight: um, si! Claro. Bueno, está bien eso.

Sonriente por el "permiso", retira con cuidado el papel envuelto, y deja ver la caja en forma de corazón, al sacar la tapa de esta, queda en evidencia una tableta color café oscuro, hecha de chocolate.

Sonata ilumina sus ojos y parece ansiosa por probarlo. Twilight sigue apenada, y sonrojada mira hacia un lado. Sunset usa sus manos, parte la tableta en tres pedazos, entregando uno a cada una. Sonata no demora en dar un mordisco y comerlo con mucho ánimo.

Twilight toma el suyo, pero antes de comer espera la reacción de su amiga pelifuego.

Sunset: mmmh, está muy bueno.

Sonata: ñam ñam rico rico.

La cantante es ajena a la situación, pero la ex equina mira a la científica sonriente mientras come el chocolate, esta solo puede sonreír y luego probar ella misma su trabajo. Sonríe, no era perfecto, pero era buen sabor. Y estaba feliz de que Sonata, y más aún Sunset, lo disfrutaran.

* * *

El día casi ha acabado, y solo queda una clase. Mientras camina rumbo a su salón, Sunset oye una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

¿: señorita Shimmer!

Al voltear, ve a su conocida más joven en la escuela, Suri Polomare. La pequeña corre hasta alcanzarla y al hacerlo debe inclinarse un poco y recuperar el aliento, al parecer estuvo corriendo bastante.

Sunset: Suri, hola.

Suri: señorita Shimmer! La he estado buscando!

Sunset: sucede algo?

Hay un pequeño sonrojo pero una sonrisa en el rostro de la chica, y antes de que pudiera repetir o hacerle otra pregunta, la ve extender sus manos, mostrando una bolsa plástica transparente, atada con una cinta en la parte superior, dentro de la bolsa se distingue un corazón de chocolate blanco, con líneas rojas y amarillas a los lados.

Suri: feliz san Valentín! Hice esto para usted en la clase de cocina!

Su voz es animada, y jovial, igual que la sonrisa acompañada esas rojizas mejillas.

Sunset queda sorprendida, pero pronto sonríe, la misma sonrisa que ha dado tres veces ese día.

Sunset: oww Suri, eso es tierno. No era necesario que hicieras tal cosa.

Dice tomando aquella bolsa, con cuidado de no aplastar el regalo dentro.

Suri: si lo era! Quería hacer algo especial! Porque… porque…

Su mirada se llena de pena mientras mira al suelo aún sonriente. Sunset no puede hacer más que sonreír.

Suri: la verdad es que, desde que estoy en esta escuela he pensado que solo se podía avanzar siendo egoísta, y que cada quien debía cuidarse por sí mismo. Yo no soy ninguna niña dulce e inocente… y creí, que debía ver solo por mí para poder sobrevivir.

Si antes no sabía que decir ahora si estaba sin habla.

La verdad no conocía del todo a Suri, no habían hablado mucho, aunque la pequeña siempre se mostraba, alegre y amable, había algo en ella que, la desconcertaba…

Suri: pero cuando la conocí, usted me mostró una bondad y amabilidad que nunca había visto!

Sunset: yo… no solo… am…

Suri: nadie me había tratado de esa manera y… luego que la conocí pude ver como siempre era tan amable con todos, usted es tan fuerte y bondadosa! Quiero creer… que con personas con usted, la escuela, todo puede ser mejor, y… quiero pensar… que yo también puedo ser mejor…

Era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo como eso, y que ese alguien fuese una chica tan joven, hacía sentir cálido su corazón.

A su mente llegaron las palabras de Sonata y Twilight, sobre como la escuela cambió gracias a ella…

Realmente… ella había podido hacer algo como eso…?

Al menos… parecía que lo hizo con esta pequeña chica.

Suri: por eso la admiro! Tengo tanto que agradecerle! Tanto que… quiero expresar...

Suri nunca abandona su sonrisa, y Sunset no puede hacer más que verse en verdad sorprendida. Soportando un repentino deseo de llorar, sonríe y da unas caricias a la más pequeña. Caricias que acepta gustosa.

Sunset: Suri, creo que nunca me habían dicho algo tan bonito

El sonrojo de la más pequeña cubre todas sus mejillas y casi parece ronronear ante las caricias de la ex equina.

Sunset: la verdad no me siento como que pudiera hacer algo como eso.

Suri: pero lo hizo! En verdad creo, que usted es una persona maravillosa!

Solo puede sonreír más.

Sunset: gracias Suri. Y gracias por el chocolate.

Suri: espero que le guste!

Sunset: seguro me encantará.

Feliz por toda la escena, Suri da la vuelta y con esa sonrisa aún en su rostro camina alejándose. Sunset se prepara a hacer lo mismo, pero piensa una cosa.

Sunset: Suri!

La peuqeña se voltea curiosa por el llamado.

Sunset: las chicas y yo haremos una pequeña fiesta en mi casa! Quieres venir?!

Suri: eh, EH?! Y-Y-Yo?! Quiere que, vaya… a su casa?!

Todo el rostro de Suri brillaba en rojo y su cuerpo parecía temblar un poco.

Sunset: no quieres?

Suri: y-y-yo…! Si! Claro que si! Ir a su casa… una fiesta… ay mi… me falta aire…

Una mano queda en su pecho y con la otra se abanica para darse aire. Sunset se preocupa un poco y se acerca presurosa.

Sunset: estás bien? Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?

Suri: n-no! Es-… estoy bien!

Con un par de respiraciones logra recuperar el clor natural de su rostro, y dejar de temblar.

Suri: … una fiesta, en su casa… de… de verdad?

Sunset: claro, después de todo, es el día de la amistad, somos amigas.

Suri estaba aún demasiado sorprendida, pero pronto da una sonrisa incluso más grande que las anteriores y para sorpresa de Sunset se lanza a abrazarla.

Sorprendida, pero no demora en responder el abrazo, sonriendo.

Suri se separa pronto, bastante apenada.

Suri: lo siento… yo… me excedí.

Sunset: está bien, descuida. Entonces, te veo en mi casa luego de clase?

Suri: s-si! Me encantaría ir!

Sunset: Fabuloso. Puedes traer a tu amiga si quieres. Esa chica de pelo celeste, como era…?

Suri: Oh Coco, Coco Pommel.

Sunset: si ella, tráela también si quieres. Es el día de la amistad después de todo.

Suri: si! Es verdad.

Sunset: bien, las veremos a las dos en mi casa entonces. Anota mi número teléfonico, te enviaré un mensaje con mi dirección luego.

Solo minutos después, ambas registran a la otra en sus teléfonos.

Sunset: ya está, te enviaré la dirección nen un rato, te veo más tarde, hasta entonces.

Suri: a-adiós! …

Suri se queda viendo como Sunset se pierde en los pasillos. Al ya no verla voltea a la pantalla de su teléfono.

Suri: … el número de la señorita Shimmer… voy a ir a su casa… estaré toda la tarde con ella… ay mi… ay… necesito, recostarme.

Con esa declaración se deja caer al suelo, aunque sus ojos parecen mareados, su labios muestrasn una sonrisa mientras afirma el teléfono a su pecho.

* * *

Ultima campana. Las clases del día han terminado.

Sunset sale de la escuela, su cabeza centrada en sus cosas, más rompe sus pensamientos cuando ve a Flash en la entrada.

Sunset: Flash! Que sorpresa verte!

Va y lo recibe con un abrazo que él responde.

Flash: Hola Sunset. Es bueno verte bien.

Sunset: Je je qué te trae por aquí?

Flash: Um bueno, en realidad alguien, me pidió traerla.

Sunset se confunde, pero cuando mira más allá del chico ve una imagen demasiado conocida.

Sunset: Princesa...?

Twilight, la primera que conoció, está de pie un poco alejada. Su cabeza caída pero sus ojos en alto viendo a Sunset.

Twilight: Hola, Sunset...

Sunset: Um, hola. ... Que haces aquí?

Twilight: Bueno, pensé en venir a verte, es... Es día de Corazo-... Ah, cómo es, en este lado? um...

Flash: "San Valentín"

Twilight: Si! El día de la amistad. Yo, creí que sería bueno. Venir a saludar. ... Eres, eres mi amiga Sunset.

Sunset aún estaba sorprendida por la presencia de la princesa. Aunque sus palabras le hicieron sonreír.

Sunset: Eso es, lindo princesa. Pero, tus amigas?

Twilight: Estuve todo el día con ellas. Pinkie hizo una fiesta para todo ponyville. Hubo juegos y, nos divertimos. Pero... Bueno, quería venir a verte también.

Aunque un poco más segura, su voz aun denota nerviosismo. Sunset tiene que desviar la mirada.

Quizás era por el recuerdo de su Twilight, pero ver a la princesa actuar así le conmovía.

Sunset: Je, eso, es dulce. Um bueno, ya que estás aquí, quieres venir a mi casa? Haré una fiesta, más una reunión con las demás. Que por cierto creo que no te he presentado a mis amigas aquí en Crystal, verdad?

La princesa parece curiosa ante el comentario, y niega suavemente con la cabeza.

Sunset: Si... Supongo que las cosas eran demasiado agitadas...

Con un semblante casi culpable baja la cabeza. Pero la realza y sonríe.

Sunset: Bueno puedes venir, si quieres. No será tan emocionante como la fiesta de Pinkie, seguramente je je. Pero, nos divertiremos.

Twilight: Claro! Me encantaría ir.

Sonríe un tanto más confiada. Sunset hace igual.

Flash se había apartado para dar espacio a ambas para conversar. Sunset lo nota y voltea para hablarle.

Sunset: Gracias Flash. Vienes con nosotras?

Flash: Um, aún no. Quiero ir a casa para asearme y cambiarme, antes de la fiesta.

Sunset: De acuerdo, nos vemos en mi departamento en, una hora?

Flash: Suena bien. Ahí estaré.

La ex equina lo despide con otro abrazo y al separarse, él se despide de la princesa con un saludo de su mano. Ella se lo responde, y en seguida él sube a su auto y se retira.

Ambas lo ven irse y la pelifuego voltea de nuevo a su acompañante.

Sunset: Bueno, princesa, nos vamos?

La princesa solo asiente, se la nota más animada. Sunset sonríe, y como si fuese un reflejo toma la mano de la princesa para luego empezar a caminar junto a ella.

Twilight la sigue en silencio, dudosa, observa la mano de Sunset sostener la suya. Siente una calidez en su mano, y un pequeño ardor en sus mejillas.

* * *

Sunset: Y hogar dulce hogar.

Pronuncia al abrir la puerta e ingresar a su apartamento. La princesa Twilight la sigue con cierta precaución. Sunset arroja sin mucho cuidado su mochila sobre el sofá, y se quita los zapatos.

Sunset: Ponte cómoda princesa. Iré a cambiarme.

Dicho esto, desaparece tras la puerta que da a su habitación.

Twilight queda sola en la sala. Se sienta en el sofá y respira profundamente.

Mira un momento alrededor, intentando ignorar los recuerdos de sus ultimas visitas a ese lugar.

Respira profundo, intenta olvidar esos pensamientos. … la ultima vez que vino a este mundo… las cosas habían estado, tan mal… solo recordarlo hacia doler su corazón…

Pero por eso había venido. Si hay un día en que la amistad brilla con más intensidad que nunca, es este, por lo que es el mejor momento para intentar recuperar su amistad con Sunset.

Sunset: Princesa.

La voz de Sunset la sacó de forma abrupta de sus pensamientos, la hizo levantarse deprisa y voltear a verla. Sunset se había quitado su uniforme escolar y reemplazado por su atuendo habitual, aunque no vestía su chaqueta.

Sunset: Estás bien?

Twilight: Si… si, estoy bien.

Sunset: Pareces, ausente.

Twilight: Lo-Lo siento solo… solo… pensaba en que… yo, no, no es nada importante.

Sunset: Um, bueno. … iba a decirte que si querías que te sirviera un té o algo.

Twilight: Ah, no, no. Esperaré a que lleguen todas. Más bien, necesitas que te ayude en algo?

Sunset: Mh, no realmente. Solo debo pasar un poco la escoba. Las demás deberan Llegar en un rato, ponte cómoda, o si quieres darte una baño, o algo.

La princesa pensó en eso.

* * *

Dentro del cuarto de baño, se miro un momento en el espejo.

Un baño podría ser buena idea. Había estado todo el dia celebrando con sus amigas, quizás no estaba, realmente necesitando limpiarse, pero si iba a conocer a las nuevas amigas de Sunset, bien podía estar mejor presentable.

Con esa idea procedió a quitarse su atuendo.

El tema de la ropa siempre le había llamado la atención. Los primeros días le costó acostumbrarse a estar tan cubierta. Por supuesto que no demoró mucho en darse cuenta de la razón. Aún así, le era intrigante el como la ropa era tan necesaria en este mundo.

Otra cosa demasiado intrigante era el el origen de su propio atuendo. Desde la primera vez, el portal espejo le había otorgado esas prendas, que por supuesto ella no tenia explicación de donde habían salido. Un misterio que quizás nunca resolvería, aunque no desistía de un futuro intento por averiguarlo.

Dobló su ropa y la dejo a un lado, antes de entrar en la ducha y abrir el agua. Estaba fría al principio, pero un par de giros y pudo encontrar la temperatura correcta.

Luego de unos minutos limpiándose, oye la puerta delcuarto abrirse, y a Sunset hablar.

Sunset: princesa, te traje algo de ropa para que te cambies.

Twilight: oh, está bien, gracias.

Sunset: la dejaré aquí, me llevo tu ropa, quizás la lave un poco.

Twilight: de-de acuerdo. Gracias, Sunset.

Al oír cerrarse la puerta, queda sola con sus pensamientos de nuevo.

Sunset, estaba actuando diferente, la sentía… más amable…

En su último tiempo en este mundo, había visto y sentido el resentimiento de Sunset. El saber que era algo que ella misma se había ganado lo hacía incluso peor.

Su cuerpo de pronto se sintió muy frío, incluso bajo el agua caliente.

Suspira con pesadez. Sabía que se lo merecía, no hizo nada para ayudar a Sunset en ese momento… creyó ciegamente que ellas podrían arreglarlo, se equivocó… y Sunset le guardó tanto rencor por ello…

Aún así, incluso enfadada, Sunset la ayudó en aquel momento…

No podía olvidar la noche que la sacó del frío, y la cuidó hasta la siguiente mañana, incluso si estaba molesta, se preocupó por ella, recordar eso le hacía calentar su corazón, y a la vez lastimarlo…

Sunset era una persona demasiado buena, demasiado para un mundo como este, donde los amigos son capaces de traicionarse en un momento por cosas ridículas. Sunset merecía algo mejor, ella-

Sunset: princesa?

Casi da un grito de susto al ser sorprendida por la voz de la peli fuego.

Twilight: eh… s-si? Qué pasa…?

Sunset: llevas allí un rato, estás bien?

Twilight: wah-a si…! Solo… quería asegurarme de estar limpia… y-ya, ya acabé.

Sunset: de acuerdo… te dejo aquí una toalla si? Las demás vienen en camino, así que la fiesta empezará pronto.

Twilight: que-que bien, si! … será divertido.

No hay respuesta salvo la puerta cerrarse otra vez.

Empieza a respirar agitada, no sabe si por el susto que recibió… o algo más…

… desde cuando… pensaba así de este mundo…?

Minutos después, sale del baño con la ropa prestada, una camisa violácea, y unos pantalones azules, no muy ajustados.

Respira profundo, se sentía, un poco más tranquila. Había estado algo tensa recientemente.

No ve a Sunset por el lugar, aunque la busca con la mirada.

Twilight: Sunset?

Oye una puerta abrirse, ve salir a la chica de su cuarto, una vez más se había cambiado de ropa. Traía una camisa blanca sin mangas, y unos jeans ajustados color negro, además de un par de pulseras en la muñeca.

Sunset: hey princesa, todo bien?

Pregunta viéndola con algo de intriga. Twilight solo asiente en silencio.

Hay silencio, no es incómodo, pero ninguna parece saber de que hablar.

Por fortuna no lo necesitan pues se oye un toque a la puerta.

Sunset: oh, ya llegaron. Princesa, prepárate a conocer a mis amigas.

Los nervios se apoderaron de la princesa mientras veía a la dueña de la casa ir hasta la puerta, quitar la cadena de seguro, y abrirla…

Sunset: Hola chicas, bienvenidas!

Moviéndose a un lado deja espacio para que puedan pasar. Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, y Lemon Zest. Las tres saludan con animo y se adentran en la casa.

Indigo: Hey Sunset!

Lemon: Que empiece la fiesta si!

Sunny: Buenas tardes querida.

Sunset: Twilight no esta con ustedes?

Indigo: No, dijo que vendría pronto. Debe estar asegurándose que su cabello esté en alineación con el polo magnetico opuesto del planeta o algo así ja ja.

Mientras Indigo se ríe de su propio mal chiste, Lemon mira hacia adelante un poco sorprendida.

Lemon: Pues, a mí me parece que ya llegó.

El comentario hace a las tres mirar hacia la princesa, eso no hace sino aumentar sus nervios, haciéndola sonreír tímidamente y mover su mano a modo de saludo.

Tras un poco de disfrute de tal escena, Sunset, ocultando su pequeña risa, decide acercarse y hacer las presentaciones correspondientes.

Sunset: Je je. Um bueno. Princesa, quiero presentarte a mis amigas. Ellas son Sunny Flate, Lemon Zest, e Indigo Zap.

Habla y presenta a cada una. Twilight aún nerviosa se fuerza por no balbucear.

Twilight: Bu-Buenas tardes! So-y Twilight… Sparkle. Es-… es un placer conocerlos.

Su intento falló un poco pero consigue presentarse, y de forma un tanto exagerada hace una reverencia hacia las recién llegadas. Sunset ríe de nuevo divertida por la escena.

Aunque Indigo y Sunny estaban algo perdidas, Lemon sonríe entusiasmada.

Lemon: HEY! Si te recuerdo! Eres la Twi-Spark que vive en el mundo de Sun-Shim!

Twilight: Umm… algo así, si.

Indigo: Uuuh si. A veces olvido eso de los aliens.

Sunny: Lamento si soy indiscreta. Pero escuche que Sunset te llamó, "princesa"?

Twilight: Abah… ebh… em…

Sunset: Princesa de la amistad para ser precisa. Es una de las co-gobernantes de Equestria.

Indigo deja salir un silbido de impresión.

Indigo: Vaya, así que una princesa. De las reales.

Lemon: Uuuuuuuuh~ entonces, eres una Twilight alien princesa? Entonces como debo llamarte? Twi-princesa Alien? Princesa Twi-lien? Oh oh! Twi-lien-cesa!

Sunny: Lemon! Por favor!

Habla en tono de regaño y se acerca a la regente dimensional.

Sunny: un placer, magestad. Mi nombre ya ha sido dicho, soy Sunny Flare.

Le extiende la mano para saludarla, Twilight no duda mucho en responder la acción.

Twilight: un gusto, Sunny Flare, y por favor, no me llames "magestad", me siento rara cuando alguien usa mi título o algo similar.

Indigo: entonces, cómo te llamamos? Porque nuestra Twilight vendrá después y llamarte igual será confuso durante la fiesta.

Twilight: um pues…

Lemon: Twi-lien?! Alien-light?! Uh uh! Que tal-

Es callada por la mano de Sunny Flare quien además la mira con cierto reproche.

Sunny: por qué no solo la llamamos Sparkle? Después de todo sigue siendo su nombre.

Indigo: jm, Twilight, y, Sparkle, sigue siendo raro pero supongo que sirve.

Lemon: mh hm mm mh hm mm!

Es lo único que puede decir con la mano de Sunny aún cubriendo su boca, pero el tono parece animado así que parece estar de acuerdo.

Twilight da una sonrisa algo nerviosa, pero les asiente en acuerdo a fin de que no haya más problemas.

Sunset por su parte no puede evitar reír y negar la cabeza divertida.

Poco después todas se sientan en la sala, compartiendo las tres chicas de Crystals el sofá más grande, y la princesa sentada en el individual. Sunset decide traer como refrigerio, aquellos chocolates que Sunny Flare había comprado para ella. Tomando el primero y degustándolo en su boca deja la caja en la mesa para que todas se sirvan.

Después de todo, el chocolate sabe mejor cuando se comparte con los que uno quiere.

Sunny acepta compartir los chocolates y los come calmada y con sutileza, Twilight come igual aunque más animada. Indigo y Lemon comen con una insistencia que constantemente Sunset debe darles manotazos a ambas para que no devoren toda la caja.

Viendo a las cuatro interactuar, la princesa de Equestria sonríe de forma casi melancólica.

Con la mitad de la caja ya vacía, la conversación se dirige directamente a la princesa.

Sunny hace preguntas sobre su vida y su estatus como gobernante. Preguntándole si tiene un castillo, un trono, sirvientes, y cosas como esa.

Lemon por su lado pregunta sobre Equestria en sí misma. Claro, eran preguntas que ya habría hecho a Sunset tiempo atrás, pero quería conocer las respuestas que le daría.

Indigo por su parte parece interesada en su propia persona, en su mente constantemente viendo las diferencias y similitudes con la Twilight que conoce.

Sunset se queda apartada de la conversación, dejando a sus amigas conocerse con la princesa.

Tras varios minutos más se oye un toque a la puerta, y al abrirla solo ve un borrón azul caerle encima seguido de una sensación casi asfixiante en todo su cuerpo.

Sonata: Sunsitaaaaaaa!

Sunset: uuuuuuuy… hola Sonata…

Su voz se nota dolida consecuencia del abrazo aplasta columnas que Sonata le da.

Sunset: … puedes… dejarme vivir un par de años más…?

Sonata: con gusto!

La suelta y Sunset acaba en el suelo, decidida a tomarse unos minutos para recuperarse. Sunny se acerca y la ayuda a levantarse.

Sunny: estás bien querida?

Sunset: si, ya estoy acostumbrada a los intentos de homicidio de Sonata je je

Sonata: hola a todas! Traje peliculitas y juegos de video y a que no adivinan que más!

Sunny: tacos?

Lemon: tacos!

Indigo: de seguro son tacos.

Sonata: cerca pero no. La taquería ya no tenía tacos. Pueden creerlo?! Una taquería que se queda sin tacos! Eso debería ser en contra de la constitución. Pero bueno, como no había, traje burritos!

Saca una bolsa con una dibujo de un taco, y de este saca uno de los alimentos mencionados.

Sonata: que si lo piensan son como tacos, solo que enrollados, y más suaves, y no tan grasosos, y-

Sunset: entendimos, Sonata.

Sonata: oh si! Y tengo para todas! Sunset Indigo Lemon Sunny.

Exclama dando un burrito a cada una.

Sonata: y la Twilight princesa!

Exclama por último dándole también uno. Luego se la queda viendo con ojos intrigados y una sonrisa. Twilight responde la mirada y sonrisa, con nervios.

Sonata: es la Twilight princesa.

Señala lo evidente. Sunset ríe y se acerca para afirmarlo.

Sunset: si es ella, también la invite a la reunión. … no te importa verdad?

Sonata: no vas a lanzarme un arcoíris encima otra vez, verdad?

Pregunta inocente y sonriente.

Twilight: N-No! … no lo haré…

Sonata: yay! Entonces podemos ser amigas!

Le da uno de sus abrazos que hace a la princesa quedarse sin aire. Twilight gira la vista a Sunset como pidiendo ayuda, pero ella solo puede encogerse de hombros.

Tras liberar a la princesa, y te paso ingerir un par de los chocolates en la mesa, se une a la plática.

Sonata: bien que hacemos?! Jugamos un juego?! Vemos una movie?!

Sunset: lo siento Sonata, no tengo una videoconsola.

Sonata: no hay problema!

De algún sitio saca una serie de cajas coloridas.

Sonata: también traje juegos de mesa!

La fiesta se anima contagiadas todas por la alegría de la joven sirena. Incluso Twilight no puede evitar reír junto a todas.

Mirando hacia Sunset, solo la ve sonreír con sus amigas. Era un vista tan diferente…

La última vez… Sunset había estado sola, llena de tanto resentimiento, casi no parecía ser ella, pero ahora…

Sonata: Sunsita toma otro burrito!

Sunset: gracias, pero los burritos me caen mal, cómete los míos.

Sonata: por una amiga lo que sea!

Se mete todo el burrito en la boca y lo disfruta. Todas ríen, Sunset incluida.

Ahora Sunset reía y disfrutaba estando con estas chicas, a las que llama amigas…

La sonrisa de la princesa cae, eso no pasa desapercibido por Sunset.

Sunset: Princesa? Estás bien?

Twilight: Eh?! Ah ah si! Estoy excelente! Es una linda fiesta.

La respuesta no parece convencerla, pero un golpe a la puerta la distrae. Al abrir, ve el conocido rostro con lentes.

Sunset: Twily!

Twilight: Hola Sunset. Perdona la tardanza, tuve que esperar a alguien.

Ante el comentario, se ven aparecer dos personitas más.

Sunset: Suri.

Suri: Buenas tardes, señorita Shimmer.

Tras el saludo a su pequeña conocida, mira a la otra pequeña joven junto a ella.

Sunset: Tu eres Coco Pommel, verdad?

La pequeña de piel clara y cabellera celeste se muestra algo tímida.

Coco: S-Si. Suri me dijo, que me invitaba a venir así que… espero no importunar.

Sunset: Claro que no! Eres amiga de Suri, eres amiga mía.

Twilight: Recibí una llamada de Suri, sus padres querían que alguien las trajera así que-

Sunset: Te pidió que la esperaras para venir contigo.

Suri: Gracias por el favor, señorita Sparkle. Le compensaré.

Twilight: Está bien, no tienes que hacerlo.

Coco se acerca y le da a Twilight un corazón de chocolate.

Coco: Nuestra clase hizo estos en la tarde. Señorita Sparkle, gracias por traernos.

Apenada por el regalo, pero lo acepta con una sonrisa. Luego Coco entrega otro chocolate igual a Sunset.

Coco: Y señorita Shimmer, gracias por invitarnos.

Sunset: Oww que dulce.

Acepta el regalo y abre la puerta dejando a las tres entrar. Comparte un abrazo con su amiga de lentes y todas van hacia la sala.

Indigo: Hey Sunset! Trajiste niñas menores? Bueno no es que me importe pero espero que la ONU no esté cerca.

Sunset anticipando un comentario como ese ya había cubierto una oreja de Suri y una de Coco acercándolas entre si a fin de que no escuchen tal cosa.

Sunset: Deja los chistes bobos Indigo! Vas a contaminar a estas niñas inocentes.

Coco no puede evitar girar sus ojos a su igual casi inaudible compañera.

Coco: Je je si la señorita Shimmer supiera lo que tienes en tu fondo de pantalla.

Suri: Cierra la boca Coco!

Entre que la ex equina y la deportista se ponen a discutir sobre las niñas, la cientifica saluda a las demás, y se sorprende al verse con su doble.

Ella da un saludo algo nervioso, que le responde con uno igual.

La fiesta sigue entre juegos y platicas. Flash llega luego de un rato más, Y es recibido primeramente por un abrazo de parte de la cantante azul. Aunque siente sus huesos aplastados lo resiste, y se hace ver fuerte, no queriendo quedar mal frente a tantas chicas.

Ya con todos los invitados presentes, Sunset decide poner alguna película para verla entre todos, aunque hay una pequeña disputa sobre cual poner.

* * *

La noche se abrió paso, y entre películas, pláticas y juegos, la fiesta perduró animada y alegre.

La princesa Twilight, en cada oportunidad que tenía preguntaba a todas por Sunset.

Sonata: Sunsita es la mejor amiga que una sirena podría tener!

Lemon: Y es extraterrestre, eso la hace más cool de lo que ya es!

Indigo: Es divertido andar con ella, aunque no sirve mucho en la cancha ja ja!

Sunny: Sunset es, en una palabra, carismática. Siempre llena de sorpresas, muy agradable.

Suri: La señorita Shimmer es increíble!

Coco: Bueno la he visto en la escuela. Se lleva muy bien con todos.

Son algunas de las cosas que cada quien dice describiendo a la peli fuego. La princesa Twilight se siente llena de alegría, viendo y escuchando como Sunset había encontrado a tantas personas con quien compartir su amistad.

Sunset llega desde la cocina, trayendo el pastel que había prometido a todos. Recibe aplausos y algunas miradas ansiosas con sonrisas.

El pastel tenía forma de corazón, glaseado de chocolate en sus bordes, toda la superficie recubierta también por chocolate, y al cortarlo se deja ver que es masa pura de chocolate con crema y caramelo, también de chocolate.

Twilight: Cielos Sunset, no crees que exageraste un poco con el pastel?

Sunset: Pues… tal vez je je. Pero en su momento me pareció el indicado para la ocasión.

Empieza a repartir los trozos en pequeños platos dando uno a cada uno.

Lemom: Twi-Spark si tú no quieres me como tu porción.

Dice antes de dar el primer bocado a su rebanada, y disponerse a tomar el plato con el pastel de la científica, pero esta toma el plato y lo aleja.

Twilight: No sueñes! aléjate de mi pastel!

La escena solo trae risas a todos. Incluso la princesa ríe, aunque no por mucho, algo la hace dejar caer esa alegría y ponerse a pensar. Más no dura mucho, pues ve un trozo del pastel posarsele en frente.

Sunset: Princesa, come un poco.

Le habla extendiéndole un trozo, la princesa se sorprende, pero sonríe aceptando gustosa.

Comen todos degustando el dulzor y sabor. Algunos, más que otros. Sonata y Lemon devoran muy rápido sus rebanadas y piden una segunda.

La princesa equestre tenía sentimientos contradictorios, estaba feliz de que Sunset hubiese encontrado tantas personas maravillosas, pero…

" _yo ya no pertenezco a Equestria..."_

Recordaba esas palabras… y la forma en que las dijo.

Sunset, habia rechazado Equestria… a Celestia… la había… rechazado a ella… a su amistad…

… y ahora, ella es feliz rodeada de buenas personas, buenas amigas…

Sunset: Princesa.

P. Twilight: Ah! Que sucede?!

Sunset: Que si quieres más pastel.

Bajando la vista se percata que su plato esta vacío, sin darse cuenta se comió todo su pastel.

P. Twilight: … ah, claro! Si, por favor.

Sonríe, dejando de lado esos pensamientos. Quería venir aquí para hacer las pases, ver que Sunset estuviera bien, de ser posible, recuperar su amistad.

Sunset: Aquí tienes princesa.

P. Twilight: Gracias, Sunset…

… princesa… princesa…no le gustaba cuando la llamaban así. Si eran ponys extraños podía entenderlo, pero… si lo hacía una de sus amigas, o alguien a quien respetara, le era… molesto…

… y… cuando Sunset lo hacía, era casi doloroso…

Pero no debe pensar esas cosas, está aquí para pasar un buen rato, junto a su amiga.

SU amiga, porque Sunset es su amiga. Sin importar lo ocurrido, buscaría como arreglar las cosas.

Tal vez no hoy, pero… quiere hacer que su amistad con ella, vuelva a nacer.

* * *

Las horas pasan, la noche hace tiempo gobierna en el cielo de la ciudad.

Habían pasado películas, Juegos, platicas, bromas, incluso una pizza. Pero ya era tarde y aunque algunas no lo quisieran, era mejor terminar aquella pequeña reunión.

Sunset abre la puerta y entre todos salen al pequeño pasillo del piso, el fresco viento nocturno los saluda, pero ninguno se incomoda.

Lemon: Gran fiesta Sun-Shim!

Indigo: Si pero falto algo de licor. Para la próxima me encargaré de eso.

Sunset: Indigo no tienes remedio.

Indigo: Así es el paquete nena.

Sonata: Me divertí super mucho! Cuando lo repetimos?!

Sunset: Ya veremos Sonata, ya veremos.

Indigo: mejor nos vemos, si no llego a cada en media hora mi papá me matará. Quien me acompaña?

Indigo, Lemon y Sonata se despiden de Sunset y las demás antes de marcharse juntas.

Twilight: también debemos irnos. Suri, Coco, avisen a sus padres que pasen a recogerlas a mi casa.

Suri: si lo sabemos.

Coco: señorita Shimmer, gracias por invitarnos, ha sido muy divertido.

Sunset: fue un placer Coco. Tú y Suri pueden venir cuando quieran.

Twilight: mejor nos vamos antes que sea más tarde.

Flash: quieren que las lleve? Tengo mi auto, puedo dejarlas en la parada del autobús.

Twilight: ay Flash no podría pedirte eso.

Flash: no es una molestia. Vamos.

Sunny: puedo abusar de tu gentileza y pedirte lo mismo?

Flash: claro, llevaré a Twi y las niñas y luego puedo dejarte en tu parada.

Sunny: te lo agradezco tanto querido.

Flash: je je no, solo quiero ayudar a mis amigas. Oh! Y Twilight.

La científica lo mira, pero pronto se da cuenta que habla a la otra chica con el mismo nombre.

Flash: puedo llevarte a la escuela también, si quieres.

P. Twilight: gracias Flash, pero parece que ya te ocupaste mucho. Descuida puedo ir a la escuela por mi cuenta.

Flash: no es problema, puedo llevarte también.

La princesa parece querer responder, pero Sunset habla primero.

Sunset: descuida, yo la acompaño.

La princesa queda sorprendida por eso, pero no dice nada.

Flash: oh! Bien, entonces no me preocupo. Gracias.

Sunset: por qué me agradeces? No necesitas hacerlo.

Flash: um, supongo, que no pero…

La ex equina da un golpe juguetón al hombro del chico.

Sunset: oh Flashie. Nunca cambies.

Hay un sonrojo en las mejillas de él, quien sabe si es vergüenza por el apodo, o la sonrisa de la chica.

Flash: je je, um, bueno vámonos entonces.

Sunny: seguro que no es molestia? No quiero importunarte.

Flash: para nada, me gusta ayudar, vamos.

Sunny: querido eres un encanto.

Para sorpresa de él, Sunny lo toma del brazo y le sonríe, solo puede responder a la sonrisa apenado. La chica por su lado tras mirarlo voltea hacia la peli fuego dándole un guiño.

Sunny: Sunset querida, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

Sunset: claro. Que tengas buena noche Sunny.

Mira a su amiga científica, y ambas comparten un abrazo.

Sunset: buenas noches Twi.

Twilight: buenas noches Sunset, hasta mañana.

Se separan, se sonríen y un beso es dejado en la nariz de la científica haciéndola reír.

Eso debería ser todo, pero para sorpresa de la peli fuego, Suri la mira con ojos brillantes, un ceño fruncido y ambas manos en puños en su pecho, como pidiendo algo. Se extraña por un momento, más luego ríe con un poco de gracia, antes de inclinarse y dar a la pequeña un abrazo, y un beso en la frente, cosas que la dejan sonriente, y algo mareada.

Coco al ver tal reacción se preocupa un poco, al punto de pasar su palma frente al rostro de Suri y sacudirla un poco.

Twilight por su parte solo ríe antes de tomar a ambas de la mano para marcharse. Coco la sigue aún preocupada por su amiga, quien por su lado sigue mareada, siendo muy fácil el llevarla.

Un último adiós a ambas chicas equinas y pronto el grupo se marcha.

Sunset: bueno. Princesa, vamos?

P. Twilight: um, si está bien. Oh… pero, creo que primero me pondré mi propia ropa.

Ambas deciden hacer eso, cambiar esas ropas usadas en las fiesta por sus atuendos habituales. Bueno en caso de Twilight el único que tiene. La peli fuego cierra y asegura su puerta, antes de empezar a caminar ambas hacia la escuela.

* * *

El departamento de Sunset no estaba muy lejos de la escuela, pero como no había prisa por llegar, caminaron a paso calmo.

Las calles en su mayor parte están vacías, solo algunos transeúntes, y algunos vehículos circulando de vez en cuando. Casi todos los comercios cerrados, quedan algunos que abren hasta horas tardías, o que directamente no cierran.

Hay silencio entre ambas mientras caminan. Twilight no está segura de que decir o que hacer, y Sunset no parece interesada en ningún tema. Su rostro es serio, aunque tranquilo. Es difícil saber si está pensando en algo.

Ese silencio obliga a Twilight a sumirse en recuerdos no deseados. Una corriente de frío pasa sobre ella, la hace estremecerse un poco y cruzarse de brazos para mantener el calor.

Sunset: Princesa? Estás bien?

… por qué…? Por qué la seguía llamando así…?

Intenta sonreír para no afrontar la duda.

Twilight: estoy bien. Solo un poco de fresco, nada importante.

La respuesta no la convence, pero no la fuerza, en su lugar, se quita su chaqueta y la pone sobre los hombros de la princesa.

Sunset: ten, no es exactamente caliente, pero te protegerá del viento.

Twilight: gra-… gracias…

Sonríe suavemente, antes de regresar su vista al frente.

Aunque dijo que no era caliente, la princesa si puede sentir el calor subir a sus mejillas.

Antes de saberlo, ya podía ver la escuela Canterlot a la distancia. Eso hizo a la princesa alterarse.

Qué estaba haciendo? Por qué no decía nada? Se supone que había venido para hablar con Sunset.

Los recuerdos de la fiesta llegan a su cabeza.

Recuerdos de cómo Sunset reía y disfrutaba, rodeada de personas que quería.

…

Se aferró más a la chaqueta tras sentir el soplo del frío viento.

Sunset estaba mejor, había dejado atrás aquel conflicto, ahora se la veía… feliz…

… por qué eso le dolía…?

* * *

Antes de notarlo, ya estaban frente a la estatua de la escuela. El silencio aún presente entre las dos. Ambas mirando en direcciones diferentes, sin atreverse a ver a la otra.

Twilight reune valor, y está por hablar, pero, Sunset lo hace primero.

Sunset: Princesa, puedo hacerte una pregunta.

Twilight: Ah, cla-claro... Qué-Qué sucede?

Por un momento hace silencio, pensando en su pregunta.

Sunset: Ese día. ... Por qué me besaste?

... Confusión, seguida rápidamente de una alterada y muy sonrojada expresión.

la princesa pronto da unos pasos hacia atrás, y sin poder contener su vergüenza se inclina ante la otra chica.

Twilight: Lo siento! Fue estúpido de mi parte, lo lamento!

Sunset: Hey, hey. No necesitas disculparte, es solo que... Me tomaste por sorpresa...

No puede evitar sonrojarse ella misma al recordar ese momento. Quizás no fue buena idea tocar el tema.

Twilight se incorpora pero su cuerpo se denota tenso y su rostro sigue sonrojado, y algo espantado.

Twilight: Lo siento no se en que estaba pensando-NO! Es que no estaba pensando lo siento en verdad!

Habla en voz tan alta y tan acelerada, que es casi sorprendente que no se hubiera mordido su propia lengua.

Sunset: Te dije que no necesitas disculparte. Solo... Bueno, mejor, dejemos el tema. Olvida que pregunté...

Aunque le gustaría, lo cierto es que si le debía alguna explicación.

Twilight: ... Lo siento! ... No pensé en ese momento, es solo... Cuando dijiste... Cuando dijiste que no podías volver a Equestria, que tenías... Que tenías una vida aquí... Me sentí... Sentí... Que te fallé por completo...

Sunset: Princesa...

Twilight: Pero, quería que supieras... Que incluso así, podías contar conmigo, que yo... Que seguía siendo tu amiga...

Aunque aún hay un sonrojo en sus mejillas, la mirada de Twilight se llena de pesar.

Sunset se preguntaba internamente, cuanto tiempo la princesa estuvo con esa carga...

Twilight: Aunque...

Se da la vuelta, entrelaza sus dedos y mira hacia abajo con cierto temor.

Twilight: Supongo que... Ya no importa. Ahora tienes, nuevas amigas, ya... Yo ya no soy importante...

Sunset: Wow wow, alto ahí princesita. A que vino eso de que no eres importante?

Twilight: Es que... Pudiste hacer todo eso sola... Yo... No pude hacer nada por ti...

Pone sus manos en los hombros de la princesa y los frota un poco.

Sunset: Princesa, tú has hecho tanto por mí. Más de lo que podría agradecerte. Siempre, voy a necesitarte conmigo.

Hay silencio, Twiligjt pone una mano sobre la de Sunset, y ella sigue frotando sus hombros.

Se sorprende un poco cuando Sunset la atrae hacia si y frota sus mejillas juntas.

Sunset: Anda no me gusta verte así.

Twilight: Qu-Qué haces?!

Le pregunta algo alterada y sonrojada.

Sunset: Je je, cuando la Twily de aquí se pone triste siempre le doy cariño para que se sienta mejor. Y tampoco me gusta verte triste princesa.

Aunque apenada, el gesto si hace a la princesa sonreír, y estar más tranquila. Viendo que funcionó, Sunset la suelta, y se sonríen ambas.

Sunset: Me gustó verte, princesa.

Twilight quita su sonrisa y haciendo un puchero mira hacia otro lado y mueve su pierna tímidamente.

Twilight: no me gusta que me llames así... Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre...?

La imagen es demasiado adorable, casi hace a Sunset querer abrazarla, pero se resiste y solo ríe.

Sunset: Disculpa, supongo, que solo trato de no revolverme, desde que conozco a tu doble yo, bueno, tú entiendes.

Twilight: Mmh, bueno entiendo... Pero no me gusta que me digas princesa...

Sunset: Je, de acuerdo, supongo que puedo decirte Twilight. De todas formas, siempre llamo Twily, o Sparky a la otra tú.

Twilight: Sparky?

Sunset: Ja ja! Si, larga historia corta.

Twilight: Mmmh, le pones apodos lindos a ella, se nota que la quieres más que a mí.

Sunset: No por favor esta discusión otra vez no.

Twilight no puede evitar su risa, pero no desiste de su "queja".

Sunset: Mira, por qué no solo, te sigo llamando princesa? No porque sea tu título, solo porque, no se, me gusta llamarte así. Eres, mi princesa entiendes?

Desconcierto y un sonrojo adornan el rostro de la princesa.

Twilight: Tu... Princesa?

Sunset: N-No en ese sentido no confundas!

Reclama desviando la mirada, la vergüenza se distingue en sus mejillas. Twilight solo ríe sintiendo sus propias mejillas también teñirse.

Twilight: Bueno... Creo que mientras sea así, entonces esta bien.

Sunset: Bien, asunto arreglado entonces.

Twilight: Entonces... Estamos, bien?

Sunset: Si, claro. Muy bien.

Se ven una a la otra. Silencio... Luego se sonríen, y se contagian una risa.

Twilight: Gracias por hoy Sunset, fue... Fue divertido!

Sunset: Si, lo fue... Gracias a ti por venir. Me alegra que, no te olvidaras de mí.

Twilight: Soy yo quien debería decir eso.

Se le acerca y comparten ambas un abrazo, uno lleno de calor y afecto. Se separan un poco, y la princesa da un beso en la mejilla de la pelifuego, esta ríe, antes de dar uno en la frente de ella.

Con eso se separan, la princesa devuelve la chaqueta a su dueña. Se miran sonrienso una vez más, y con una despedida silenciosa, Twilight camina, y regresa a través del portal.

quedándose sola, colgando su chaqueta al hombro, piensa en todo lo ocurrido, respira profundo, y suelta el aire con una sonrisa.

Sunset: Bueno, no fue perfecto, pero fue el mejor corazones y cascos, san valentin, o lo que sea, que haya tenido.

Sonriente, camina de regreso, sin importarle el viento soplando, su interior está muy cálido por los recuerdos del día.

Estos son recuerdos, que no le molestará conservar.

* * *

 **Hola y/o Hello a todos y todas n_n/**

 **Feliz Corazones y Cascos San Valentín Feliz día del amor y la amistad como le quieran decir.**

 **Un saludo por aquí nomás porque ya se me ha hecho costumbre. Quería agradecerles por leer y bueno, espero les haya gustado esta excusa barata de especial. La verdad no suelo molestarme en hacer episodios especiales por fechas pero pos no se, me dije, empezaré a escribir cualquier cosa y veré que me sale y al final pos quedó esto. Terminando en un pequeño cierre extra para SAS.**

 **Fue todo improvisado así que, no me culpen que no sea tan bonito como SAS, no se enojen plis ;u;**

 **Pues nada, feliz día recuerden que estas fechas no es solo para enamorados, nos sirve a todos.**

 **Nada más gente denme un comentario bonito si les gustó y uno de odio si no les gustó, adios y/o bye bye n_n/**

 **Y coman chocolate! el chocolate es bueno :D**


End file.
